kokon
by pappilon de lune
Summary: Aku tak lagi utuh. [Headcanon]


**kokon**

**Sanemi x Kanae**

**Koyoharu Gotouge adalah kreator asli Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain untuk bersenang-senang dan menambah asupan.**

**Peringatan: typo(s), berpotensi out of character (menyesuaikan plot), headcanon**

**.**

_Aku tak lagi utuh_

_Aku separuh_

_**.**_

**i**

Kanae ada di sini, menunggu seperti biasanya di depan gerbang dojoku. Satu senyuman manis dan ucapan "selamat pagi, Shinazugawa-_kun_" seperti menu sarapan yang tidak bisa aku hindari. Rambut hitamnya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Dua jepit kupu-kupunya akan menari saat kepalanya bergerak. Aroma buah melon bercampur bunga sakura menggelitiki rongga hidung. Aku hampir terbuai. Aku hampir tumbang. Aku hampir menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, aku berusaha menahan segala berahi agar tidak ada kesan lemah di hadapan Kanae. Tubuhku mengerti, tetapi hatiku sepertinya tidak.

"Aku membawakan _ohagi_ untukmu. Boleh aku masuk?" Selama beberapa detik aku mengamati bibirmu yang tipis dan merah seperti kulit apel. Aku pikir, kau memakai pewarna bibir sebelum datang ke sini, tetapi aku salah. Karena semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah natural. "Shinazugawa-_kun_?" Kau menelengkan kepala. Berkedip-kedip sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak keberatan," kataku, sambil mengusap hidung dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi, aku merasa sedikit lelah hari ini."

Kami sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, dan aku baru saja selesai dari misi memburu iblis semalaman. Sudah tiga hari, dua malam, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi buruk dan merasakan tubuhku teperlus berulang kali. Aku butuh istirahat. Istirahat yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi beberapa luka sayatan ini terasa perih karena aku mengobatinya semampuku.

"Aku membawakan _ohagi_," katamu, mengulang kembali pernyataan itu dengan nada yang cepat. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, loh. Aku ingin Shinazugawa-_kun_ mencicipinya." Aku seperti menangkap sesuatu yang lucu. Terkesan seperti: kau datang ke sini membawa sesuatu yang aku sukai dan memaksa untuk mengiakan. Sebuah alasan untuk menepis kata lelah. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kehadiranmu tidak menggangguku.

Lalu, sekali lagi, aku memperhatikan bibir dan lidahmu—yang membuat gerakan menjilat secara singkat bagian bawah (bibir), sehingga lebih berkilau dari beberapa detik sebelumnya. Meninggalkan rasa gemas dan debaran di dada selama beberapa detik. Namun, aku mencoba mengalihkannya dengan berkata, "Terserah kau saja." Sambil kubuka pintu gerbang dan bisa kutebak kau sedang tersenyum di balik punggungku.

"Entah kenapa, hari ini, aku ingin bersama Shinazugawa-_kun_." Bahunya tanpa sengaja menggesek lenganku. "Shinobu bilang, mungkin saja ... _aku jatuh cinta kepadamu_." Refleks, aku pun menoleh. Mataku dan matamu saling memandang dan tidak berkedip selama hampir tujuh detik. "_Ara-ara_, Shinobu pasti hanya bercanda, 'kan?" Kemudian, kau tersenyum (lagi) hingga kedua matamu hampir menyipit. Wajahku terasa panas dan kuputuskan memalingkan ke arah lain.

**ii**

Kanae membuat teh hijau untuk kami berdua. Setelah sepuluh menit sebelumnya kami saling berdebat mengenai, biar-aku-saja-yang-membuat-tehnya. Kemudian, aku kalah. Menunggumu di teras yang berhadapan dengan kolam ikan di halaman belakang. Kau selalu bisa memenangkan sesuatu hal yang tidak begitu penting. Mungkin, aku sengaja untuk mengalah. Karena rasanya membuat hatiku bahagia dan digelitiki banyak kupu-kupu saat melihatmu dengan wajah serius menjerang, menuang, dan menyajikan teh untuk dinikmati bersama. Aku akan tersenyum memperhatikan gerakanmu, Kanae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawa obat yang bisa kau bawa saat pergi menjalani misi. Obat anti infeksi yang aku racik menjadi salep." Kau membuka obrolan ringan sambil mengisi dua gelas kosong dengan teh hijau yang sudah disaring. "Shinobu yang memberiku ide. Katanya, salep seperti ini sangat cocok untuk orang seperti Shinazugawa-_san_. Lalu, aku tertawa." Memang benar, salep itu mungkin lebih berguna untukku. Namun, aku tidak menyangka jika kedua kakak-beradik ini sering membicarakanku selama ini. Meskipun aku senang Kanae memikirkanku.

Kuperhatikan jemarimu yang putih dan ramping membuka pembungkus kain bercorak bunga tulip. Ada sembilan bulatan berwarna merah pekat berbaris di dalamnya. Ini _ohagi_ kacang merah, salah satu kesukaanku. Kanae tersenyum dan mempersilakanku untuk mengambilnya lebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya, tadi ada sepuluh _ohagi_ ... tetapi, aku bertemu dengan anak kecil yang menangis tidak jauh dari jalan ini. Jadi, aku membagi satu untuknya."

Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau memang selalu baik. Aku tidak pernah meragukan itu. Kau bahkan menjadi _Hashira_ pertama yang dekat denganku setelah Himejima-_san_. Kepekaanmu akan situasi dan caramu beradaptasi, mengubah suasana tegang menjadi berwarna, itu semua karena kau ada dan mengajariku sesuatu. Meski pada akhirnya aku memilih menjadi diriku sendiri, tetapi kau tidak pernah lelah membuat mataku melihat keelokan dalam kegelapan ini. Dan tanpa aku sadari, mulut ini mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar kelogisan dan sifat pribadiku.

"Kanae-_san_, mulai besok, kau tidak perlu menunggu di depan pintu gerbang lagi." Aku melirikmu sekilas dan kau terlihat penasaran menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Tunggu saja aku di dalam dojo."

Semilir angin menggerakkan kedua jepit kupu-kupumu. Ada satu daun kering gugur dan bersauh tepat di atas kepalamu. Aku secara refleks mengambilnya tanpa permisi. Kedua pupil matamu melebar, tetapi di detik berikutnya kau tersenyum. Rona merah di kedua pipimu muncul bersamaan dengan tanganku yang nakal membelai rambut indah itu. Sebenarnya, aku candu ingin mengulanginya ribuan kali, tetapi aku takut kau membenciku. Apa kau tahu, Kanae? Aku tidak pernah peduli jika ada orang lain yang tidak menyukaiku. Namun, kau lain. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh atau pergi sesingkat masa hidup kupu-kupu. Kau istimewa.

"Kanae-_san_, aku suka rambutmu." Aku tercingangah dan menghentikan belaianku. "Seharusnya, kau mengatakan itu agar membuat perempuan merasa senang, Shinazugawa-_kun_." Alih-alih, melanjutkannya, aku justru menarik tanganku dan membuat kepalan di atas lutut.

Namun, kau menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu. Kedua matamu terlihat seperti berlian karena pantulan matahari. Aku tidak akan lupa momen berharga ini. Momen di mana fantasi remajaku muncul secara naluriah. Aku menjadi ingin mempersingkat jarak di antara kita berdua, menautkan jemari, dan meluncurkan bibir dinginku di atas bibirmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Apakah seperti madu atau buah persik? Aku penasaran. Pun bagaimana rasanya membelai rambutmu? Sekali saja tidak cukup. Aku ingin membelainya sebanyak ratusan, ribuan, jutaan, miliaran, dan triliunan kali. Agar kau mengingat tangan kotor ini—milikku—yang suatu hari akan merusak keindahanmu. Iya, Kanae adalah keindahan di dalam kehidupanku yang buruk.

"Shinazugawa-_kun_?" panggilmu lirih.

Kelembutan suara itu mengalihkan fantasi bodohku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Aroma tubuh Kanae menjadi yang paling mendominasi di sekitar. Di saat aku merasa tidak normal, kau justru mengukir senyum di atas wajahmu. _Lagi_ dan _lagi_. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kau tersenyum kepadaku. Mungkin puluhan atau ratusan.

"Kanae-_san_ ..."

Kuperhatikan senyum itu dan aku merasakan hal lain. Terlalu manis bagiku. Seperti sebuah hadiah—sekali dan seumur hidup. Barangkali, ini sebuah firasat dan aku gagal menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Kanae. Kochou Kanae.

_Senyuman dan rona merah di wajahmu hari itu, merupakan dua hal yang paling aku rindukan._

**iii**

Keesokan harinya, kau tidak ada di depan gerbang, teras, ruang tamu, dan di semua sudut_ dojo_-ku. Seekor burung gagak menuntunku untuk pergi ke tempatmu. Saat aku bertanya, kau ada di mana. Shinobu bilang, kau ada di hatiku, hatinya, juga hati setiap orang yang mengenalmu. Kau akan tumbuh dan berkembang di sana. Dengan air renjana, kami menyiramimu agar tetap hidup. Bermekaran seperti _hydrangea_ yang ada di dekat kolam ikanku. Lalu, apakah kau membutuhkan angin, Kanae?

_Mungkin saja ... aku jatuh cinta kepadamu._

Jika kau berpikir itu adalah suatu kemungkinan, tetapi bagiku tidak. Aku memang jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kanae. Semenjak kau pergi, aku seperti hidup di dalam kokon. Aku takut keluar dari perasaan yang beraroma romansa. Karena aku tidak lagi utuh. Sayapku tinggal separuh. Kau yang membawanya. Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk kaugunakan sebagai selimut di tempatmu sekarang.

_Selamat tidur panjang, Kanae-ku._

**Author note:**

**Aku hanya menitip catatan yang aku tahu ini menyebalkan untuk dibaca. **_I love this couple so much_**. Terima kasih.**

_Ada kehidupan lain, di luar sana, dan kita bahagia._

_Jawabmu, iya._

_Aku setuju dan kuantar kau pergi._

**-Selesai-**


End file.
